There are currently different types of manual vegetable cutters on the market, none of them very practical and all of them exposing their users to serious risks of cuts.
At the same time, there are also numerous electric vegetable slicers or food processors for household use or designed for use in industry or collectives, these being multi-purpose machines. However, they are generally sophisticated appliances which, apart from their high cost, often have the disadvantage of being inconvenient to use and also difficult to assemble and clean.
So far, users have never been offered simple, practical and inexpensive manual vegetable cutters, allowing the cutting characteristics to be varied selectively and also not exposing the user to risks of serious cuts.
The invention is intended to fill this gap.